


Christmas Eve, 11pm.

by softjohndae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its a christmas fic yeet, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjohndae/pseuds/softjohndae
Summary: Hyunjin never liked Christmas that much. It was just a holiday among other holidays, nothing special, really.





	Christmas Eve, 11pm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift for my dear friend Annu. I love you and I hope next year has a lot in store for us! Merry Christmas MWAH 
> 
> To my other dear readers, this is my first ever little story with Hyunjin and Seungmin as characters and I truly hope you guys like how I have written them! If you are reading this before Christmas - Merry Christmas, if after, Happy New Years! And if you are reading this in the middle of the summer - I hope you have a great day! Enjoy!

Hyunjin never liked Christmas that much. It was just a holiday among other holidays, nothing special, really. Sure, Christmas meant spending time with family and relatives and great food, but it also meant a whole month of stress, paying too much for things no one really needed and overall spending too much money. And yeah, spending time with family. Hyunjin wasn’t exactly close to his relatives, his uncle didn’t like him nor did his aunt, apparently he was a ‘disgrace’ and ‘a shame to the family’ since he studied art, got average grades in school and wasn’t interested in physics or politics. (And Hyunjin was quite sure his relatives knew he had something going on with a boy and didn’t like that at all but Hyunjin could really care less about their opinions on his love matters.)

His parents liked him, of course, but sometimes that felt a little too forced, too. Or maybe it was just Hyunjin, see, he was often in his own thoughts, not really noticing anything around him. “You’re one of those lazy philosopher boys that succeed in life the best.” Hyunjin’s teacher had once told him. He didn’t agree on the statement, Hyunjin wasn’t really that much of a philosopher nor did he have any interest in it’s complex theories. Well, he liked to think about the world, yes, but not to the extent of some old Greek dudes. 

But Hyunjin liked arts. Or more over, he liked painting. He loved painting, he loved painting flowers, he loved painting landscapes, he loved painting his surroundings, things he saw on his way home, things he loved. He would have loved to paint Seungmin.

Seungmin was all kinds of pretty. He was one of those quieter and smarter kids and Hyunjin still ceased to see why Seungmin had picked him as his lab partner, but Hyunjin was glad he did. That’s how they had originally met, Hyunjin head full of cotton clouds and Seungmin, always so strict and focused (to be honest, it was Seungmin’s brain that got them through the lab test). But Seungmin was all kinds of pretty, he had fluffy hair, a cute nose, prettiest pair of eyes Hyunjin had ever seen, so deep, so wise. “Old soul”, that’s what Hyunjin’s mom had said about Seungmin. She was the only one who actually knew about them, their little thing that one would call something in-between dating and fooling around. 

They weren’t officially a “thing”, no. Seungmin was too busy, being all As student and all that, Hyunjin was a little scared of attachment. But it was okay, their thing worked and they had agreed on staying as ‘something more than friends’. Though, Hyunjin did like referring to Seungmin as his boyfriend. It sounded nice. Rolled off his tongue very nicely. And maybe Hyunjin was a little too head over heels for him. 

It was quiet everywhere around Hyunjin, not anyone to be seen. Hyunjin had his hands in his jacket’s pockets, a bag hanging from his shoulder. Snow was falling slowly, lightly, it made all of Hyunjin’s surroundings look glittery. His breath turned into little puffs of air, and for a second Hyunjin was taken back in the memory lane to those cold winter days many years ago when he used to play a dragon who was breathing fire. 

City lights were still on, lighting up the way Hyunjin was walking. He could hear singing form some of the houses he passed, occasionally saw someone walking around the corner of the streets. Christmas lights were everywhere, and they looked really nice in Hyunjin’s humble opinion. One of the best things in Christmas were the lights, he thought. The only thing that was not so great in Christmas lights were that they were so hard to paint. But some things were not meant to be painted, but to admire on their own. 

A couple of turns and Hyunjin reached the park somewhat near his house. It wasn’t that near and on normal days he would have taken the metro or the bus, but it was Christmas eve, 11pm and no metros were operating. There was something so poetic about walking in powdery snow through silent streets on Christmas eve, alone. Hyunjin really liked it, he liked it when things were out of the ordinary. Right now he should have been with his family (or sleeping, actually), but he wasn’t, which was out of the ordinary, going against the traditions of Christmas. Or maybe this could be a new tradition! No, it couldn’t Hyunjin didn’t really like traditions. 

“There you are!” Seungmin’s voice resonated through the cold air. Hyunjin’s lips automatically curved upwards at the familiar voice.  
“Took you long enough.” Seungmin wasn’t actually scolding him, one could hear it in his voice. It was laced with something so sweet Hyunjin didn’t have a word for.  
“Sorry, my family stayed up quite late and I had to use the window.”  
“You what?!” 

Hyunjin had reached Seungmin, whose brown locks were sticking to every direction from under his royal blue beanie. He had a thick scarf around his neck and a proper winter jacket compared to Hyunjin’s bomber one. And Hyunjin didn’t have a scarf or any gloves, either. But did have a beanie! Seungmin’s nose was red and it was really adorable.  
“Yeah my mom wouldn’t have let me go so I had to sneak out.” Hyunjin answered nonchalantly.  
“You could have killed yourself! You live on the second floor Hyunjin!” But he just shrugged. It wasn’t the first time he had snuck out but he thought Seungmin could live without that information. 

“And you don’t have any gloves or scarf. I’m surprised you even have a jacket.” Seungmin wasn’t mad, sure, he was worried a little but not mad (Seungmin was never mad with Hyunjin, he knew what kind of an airhead he was fooling around with).  
“Oh, I thought your hands looked warm, so I could probably hold them?” Hyunjin sheepishly smiled. Seungmin rolled his eyes.  
“You can’t even see my hands and they’re not that warm.”  
“Bummer, I thought that was a good one.”  
“Yeah you’re getting a little better with your pickup lines.” A smile crept on Seungmin’s lips, too. It was a beautiful smile, beyond gorgeous. Hyunjin would have loved to paint it, but then again, some things were meant to just be admired on their own. 

Hyunjin dropped his bag on a bench next to them and gazed on what was upon them; a huge ice rink in the middle of the park with a small layer of fresh snow covering the ice. There were tons of Christmas lights in the surrounding trees and one big street light lit upon the rink. It was so silent, almost eerie, to find such a quiet place amid the pulsing, loud city. It was kind of magical, Hyunjin thought. He was completely alone with Seungmin, no other people in sight. Seungmin dropped his own bag down and wiped any excess snow off the bench before sitting down. He fished a pair of skates out of the bag. 

Hyunjin sat down next to his boyfriend and took his skates out as well. They were old, Hyunjin had got them from flea market since he knew Seungmin liked skating and Hyunjin wanted to go with him. Seungmin’s skates weren’t brand new either, some stretching here and there and the white had turned yellow, but they were clearly a lot more well maintained than Hyunjin’s pair was.  
“How’s your family?” Seungmin asked while he was tying the other skate.  
“Same as always, no one really likes me apart from my parents.” Hyunjin answered as he was trying to figure out how to put on the skates and how tight they were supposed to be.  
“I don’t understand what’s their problem.” Seungmin sounded more annoyed than Hyunjin did (and they both knew it was because Hyunjin, deep down, was a little sad about his relatives not accepting him, even though he always claimed it didn’t get to him). 

Seungmin was done first and stood up with confident feet. Hyunjin got his skates somehow tied up and with wobbly steps he walked at the brink of the ice rink. Thank God the rink had fences going around it, otherwise Hyunjin would have been done with. Slowly, but surely Hyunjin stepped into the rink, clutching the fence with all his might. His feet were shaking dangerously, and for a solid second he thought he was going to fall immediately. He didn’t, to his own surprise. He turned around, or more like helped himself to turn with on the frictionless surface by pushing from the barrier to turn to face his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend, who was twirling and turning and skating like an actual professional.  
“What the hell?” Hyunjin didn’t mean to voice the thought out loud, but it slipped through. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, other hand still gripping to the barrier. Seungmin twisted and turned and stopped in front of Hyunjin.  
“Oh I used to skate back in the day.”  
“Yeah. I can totally see that. You’ve never told me about it?” Hyunjin was amazed. There was apparently literally nothing Seungmin couldn’t do.  
“I broke my leg when I was fourteen so that stopped my little career as a figure skater. Sometimes I miss the skating life and competitions and all that but then I remember all the stress and I don’t miss it that bad anymore.” Seungmin had a little sparkle in his eyes and Hyunjin almost forgot his grip on the fence. Almost. 

“You don’t really know how to skate, do you?” Seungmin grinned, a little mischievous. Hyunjin smiled nervously at him.  
“…Not really. I’ve skated like three times in my life and that was in the fourth grade.” Seungmin chuckled before skating close to Hyunjin. He took Hyunjin’s free hand on his own.  
“First off, you gotta straighten your legs but keep your knees somewhat relaxed and bent and then you have to … straighten your whole posture. And let go of that barrier.”  
“Uhhh… not so easy.” Hyunjin tried, really tried his best but he just couldn’t, for one, let go of the fence as his whole life probably depended on it, and for two, straighten his feet.  
“Come on, I’ll give you a kiss if you do it.”  
“Tempting.” Very tempting, and somehow Hyunjin let go of the barrier separating the ice from the ground and immediately gripped Seungmin’s other hand. Slowly he straightened his back little by little and kept his knees a little bent. 

Seungmin kissed his cheek, a small, soft flutter against Hyunjin’s skin.  
“That’s not a real kiss!” Hyunjin whined, still gripping Seungmin’s hands like he was going to fall any second now (and to be honest, he was).  
“I didn’t specify and you didn’t ask to. Take a step and maybe you’ll get another one.” Seungmin was smirking, a glint in his eyes, reflecting the Christmas lights above them. Hyunjin stuck his tongue out before taking all of his focus on somehow moving his feet. It wasn’t enough, since he lost his balance and almost pulled Seungmin down with him but ended up only falling on his knees with a loud squeak.  
“This is really hard.” Hyunjin pouted, his knees hurt a little. Seungmin bent down and pressed another kiss on Hyunjin’s forehead. Seungmin’s lips weren’t chapped from the winter air like Hyunjin’s were. 

“A great attempt. Let’s make another one.” Seungmin pulled Hyunjin up. His breath turned into little puffs of air and some frost had gathered on his bangs. He looked absolutely stunning, and Hyunjin really couldn’t wrap his head around it. Hyunjin took another step, this time succeeding. Then another, and another, until he almost lost his balance again due to a little bump in the ice. Seungmin giggled, it was almost like jingle bells ringing to Hyunjin. 

All of a sudden, Seungmin took a better grip on Hyunjin’s hands and started skating backwards, pulling Hyunjin along with him.  
“No. Nononono Seungmin I’m gonna fall I’m gonna fall nono-. “ A little bit of panic was laced in Hyunjin’s voice.  
“Just keep your legs straight and knew bent and you’re gonna be okay.” Hyunjin didn’t understand how Seungmin remained so calm and how on earth he was skating backwards so effortlessly, but he just kept his legs straight and grip tight. And to his own surprise, he didn’t fall. 

Seungmin laughed at Hyunjin’s face before turning a little, emitting another plea of “nono” from Hyunjin.  
“Look at you, painter boy! You’re skating!” Perhaps Hyunjin loved it when Seungmin called him painter boy. That was the name he had called Hyunjin when they had first met and were lab partners. First Hyunjin had been annoyed with the nickname, but then it turned into a little joke of theirs and soon enough, the name was laced with affection.  
“Seungmin I swear to God if you don’t stop right now I will... I will…”  
“You will what?” Seungmin made another turn that made Hyunjin yell out loud.  
“I won’t give you a kiss!”  
“I’d like to see you try, I know I’m irresistible.” Hyunjin frowned, but Seungmin finally stopped. They were in the middle of the rink now, no fence anywhere near, so Hyunjin just clung to Seungmin as his life really depended on it. 

Seungmin giggled again, now his eyebrows and lashes had caught some of the frost, too. Little sparkles of snow fell on his hair, making him look ethereal. Just ethereal, Hyunjin really didn’t have any other word to describe it. Seungmin had the most beautiful smile in his face, it reached his eyes, his eyes turning to little crescents. It made Hyunjin’s heart flutter and he noticed he was also smiling. Of course he was, Seungmin had this effect on him, making butterflies fly around his guts and turning the worst days to better ones with just a smile. And maybe Seungmin had also saved Hyunjin's Christmas, making it a holiday worth celebrating again with his little skating trip at night. 

“You’re staring with that dumb smile again.” Seungmin noted, coming a little closer and wrapping his hands around Hyunjin. Hyunjin was a little taller than him, but not much.  
“I know.” Hyunjin whispered back; “You’re just so stunning.” A little blush crept on Seungmin’s face, deepening the already red cheeks and nose.  
“You’re so horrible.” He mumbled and looked at anything but Hyunjin’s face. It was so endearing. Seungmin still wasn’t used to the compliments, as he was never really complimented about anything but succeeding in school (Hyunjin was a little sad about that and he was on a secret mission to give Seungmin all the compliments he deserved). 

Hyunjin lightly laughed and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. His chin brushed against Seungmin’s scarf, just as soft as the boy himself. Seungmin decided that wasn’t nearly enough and cupped Hyunjin’s face with his hands, the soft wool of his mittens caressing the pricking, cold skin of Hyunjin’s cheek and pressed his lips against Hyunjin’s. 

Seungmin tasted like cookies and that peach lip balm he used, he tasted like home, like perfection. Hyunjin breathed in Seungmin’s presence, so close to him and wrapped his hands around the other one’s waist. Hyunjin felt like he was at home in front of the fireplace by the surge of warmth that shot through him when his lips brushed against Seungmin’s. For a second he felt sorry that he hadn’t remembered his chapstick this morning but then Seungmin tilted his head a little and Hyunjin didn’t think about anything at all anymore. Not even his legs, which were now about to give out for completely different reasons than standing on a surface with close to zero friction. 

Hyunjin was the first one to break the kiss, a little overwhelmed and out of breath. He pressed his forehead against Seungmin’s, felt his hands slide down and hug him close. Hyunjin’s heart fluttered.  
“Thank you.” He whispered.  
“For what?” Seungmin asked.  
“For being you. For saving my Christmas.” Hyunjin tightened his hug a little, nuzzled his face on Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin rested his chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder aswell.  
“Merry Christmas, Hyunjin.” Seungmin whispered. Hyunjin didn’t think he could have fallen even more in love, but he did.  
“Merry Christmas, Seungmin.”

**Author's Note:**

> For some rambling about writing and Stray Kids, feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/charmolypis)!


End file.
